


Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the game. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: HeatherxReaderxVelvet. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Werewolf!Gary being overprotective of his s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!Sebastian having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	1. [SFW][Scenario] Nines, "You make me feel safe."

**Author's Note:**

> "You make me feel safe."

**Nines, "You make me feel safe."**

****

You and Nines sat together on a hill outside of town. The soft glow of the city lights illuminated everything around you. You looked to your left at him, his eyes looked so entrancing in this light and his skin glowed. His sharp teeth were also more apparent.

His head dropped as he let out a chuckle at you and shook his head.

“You stare at me a lot. Not sure if you think I don’t notice, but I do.” You smiled back at him. “You’re not good at being subtle.”

“I don’t care if you notice. You’re a handsome guy, can’t help myself.” It seemed to catch him off guard, as he only chuckled in response. A long silence passed before he sighed and scooted closer to you. He wrapped his muscular arm around your back and rested his hand on your thigh, rubbing his thumb over it.

“Sorry.. still not used to the whole affection thing. I never saw myself being in a relationship after turning. Never thought about it.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“I understand Nines. It’s okay.” You laid your head down on his shoulder. “I had always heard vampires weren’t able to love after they turned.”

“That’s.. not really true.” He began, “We all can. Most just choose not to. They don’t see the benefit or the point of it if it doesn’t gain them something they want.”

“Hmm.” You let your gaze follow the headlights of vehicles passing by below for a while. “Why are you with me?” He didn’t respond for a moment, making you worry you had offended him. You laughed it off with a joke. “Besides my delicious blood.”

“Besides that, huh?” Chuckling, he tapped his finger on your thigh while he thought. “You make me feel safe.” _That threw you for a loop._

“Huh?” You looked up at him. “How do I do that? It’s not like I could defend you in a fight better than you could defend yourself. I mean I can defend _myself_ now thanks to you teaching me. But you’re a total badass.”

“Not.. not in a physical sense.” He scratched his head once more. “You make me feel like I’ll be alright as long as you’re around.” You smiled, internally giggling at his cute yet awkward attempt at telling you his feelings.

“Oooh boy, I can’t wait to tell Jack about this. He’s gonna have a field day. He will pick on you for eternity.” Nines gripped your thigh, hard but playfully.

“Hey, you better not. You hear me?”

****


	2. [SFW][Scenario] Bertram Tung, Pregnant Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Omg this was so awesome!!! X3 It's hard to find good X Reader fanfics with these characters and this was amazing! :D  
> If requests are still open, can I request Bertram Tung x Pregnant!Reader fluff? :3 Sorry, lol!"
> 
> I am not really sure how this would actually work, since he's well, kinda dead. But we will forget logic in this one and just go with it! :)

**Bertram Tung, Pregnant Reader**

****

"Ugh, Bertie.. I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds." You plopped down on the bed you shared with your lover down in the Warrens. Staring at the wall, you held onto your heavy stomach, hoping your petting would settle the tiny and delicate life blossoming inside of you.

"Haha, I'm sure you do Cupcake. You don't have too much longer. You're tough, you can bare it." He tried reassuring you.

Sure, most people would be turned off by the Warrens. And the Nosferatu in general.. but after Bertram had met you and began taking your blood, you didn't see them as horrible monsters like most Kindred and Kine. Nor did you see the Warrens as a horrible place. In fact, you felt quite safe here under their protection.

Your mind drifted back to when you first met him.

_The feeling that someone was watching you would never leave. Ever since you left the Asylum, even now in your own home, that feeling never left. Your hand pressed against your chest, your mind unconsciously trying to think of a way to calm your racing heart. You glanced around the whole living room hoping you would see nothing._

_But then, you noticed a pair of red orbs in a dark corner. You stood your ground and tried to remain strong, not letting your fear take over. The eyes began to move out from the shadows._

_"If I'm scaring you already sweetheart, you are not going to like what you see next." His voice was sinister, deep and raspy. He stepped out from the shadow, seemingly out of nowhere. His teeth were crooked and yellowed. There were boils covering a lot of his skin. His red eyes were more clear now, with hints of yellow and orange. He only had one ear, with an earring adorning it. You just watched him, not saying a word. "You're not going to scream or cry? Surprising."_

_"Why would I do that?"  Your hand still kept its place over your heart._

_"Um, are you blind sweetheart?" You shook your head no. A deep and raspy laugh escaped from his lips."Well, this is certainly interesting."_

You agreed to let him take your blood, mostly from fear that he would kill you if you didn't. But after him taking it one time, you wanted him to take it more and more. It was addicting. Pleasure coursed through your entire body every time he took your blood. Your mind felt like it went white. It was like you turned into a hedonist, and only wanted the pleasure that came from his bite.

_His teeth finally left your neck, leaving you in a daze, your thoughts hazy. You fell back onto your couch. He began to disappear from your sight, so you used what little energy you had left to speak._

_"Wait.." He stopped., not looking back at you. Only listening. "You can.. have my blood. Anytime you want.. it.." Your vision went black and you passed out then and there._

He took you up on that. He came back the very next night. Each time after that, he took less blood and was much more gentle, so that you didn't end up blacking out on him. One night after he was done, you had grown bold and asked him if he wanted to stay the night with you. It somehow ended up growing into love the more that this happened.

"You know, I really miss your blood Cupcake." You giggled while he sat down next to you, rubbing his hand over your belly.

"I know, Bertie. I miss you taking it. But the baby needs me to be strong." He watched your stomach for a long time. The occasional kick or push always managed to make him smile.

"I really hope it doesn't look like me." You pursed your lips, unsure of what to say in response. "I want him or her to have a normal life. Not be trapped down here because of his or her face."

"All we can do is wait and see. No matter what, we will give our baby everything we possibly can. As long as they are happy and healthy, that's all that should matter Bertie." He smiled at you.

"You're right, Cupcake. I'll just worry about being a good father." He leaned down to rest his single ear on your stomach, like he was listening to his child's heart.

"I'm sure you will be."


	3. [NSFW][Scenario] Beckett, An Intimate Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please do some Beckett/female reader smut? Please."

** Beckett, An Intimate Night Together **

** **

"Have you found anything yet?" Beckett asked while searching the shelves for anything of interest. Your eyes scanned the book you held in your hands. It's leather bound pages were long worn and torn. Your body felt stiff from sitting on the hard floor for so long now.

"Mm, not really. Nothing too special in this one." Gently placing it back on the shelf, you sighed, picking up another beside it. You and Beckett had been traveling together and found an old library that had long been abandoned. It was in Scotland, hidden deep beneath an abandoned castle.

You were sure it must have been a lovely castle in it's better days. It was gigantic, gargoyles adorned the front doors and the peaks at the very top. It's towers seemed to stretch into the sky itself. You both felt it entirely possible that a vampire lived here at one point in time. Flipping through the last few pages of the second book, you placed it back where you found it.

"You know something Beckett?" You stretched out your legs and turned your attention to him.

"Quite a few somethings." He smirked. "Yes?" His voice always sounded a little seductive, without him even realizing it or trying.

"This would be a perfect place for us to stay together. It's beautiful, it just needs some work. And there's still a ton of knowledge to be found, I'm sure." He smirked at you. You always suggested things like this, but he would never give up on his search for Kindred knowledge.

"What, you think we will find _another_ abandoned library hidden behind _another_ bookshelf?" He teased.

"Well, it's entirely possible. This place is huge. We just have to take out all of these books and see which one makes a clicking sound." He smiled now, putting down his book and picking up another.

"What would be the odds of that happening again? I suppose it's always possible." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing is impossible, Beckett. But.. can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course, dear." Your stomach knotted when he said that. In a good way.

"Can we just.. stay here for a while? Please? We have all of eternity to look for these things. I want to spend time with you." His eyes met with yours. His emotions were incredibly hard to read. "Just a few nights. Please?" A sigh escaped his lips.

"Just gather some books to take with us, anything that looks interesting. We will find a room to stay in for the night." You could have squealed with excitement, he never agreed to spend time in one place or another unless it was daytime and you were both unable to leave. You stood up and dusted yourself off, walking over to him and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Beckett." You gave him one more, before you scanned the room for anything interesting. You picked up a few that had strange symbols or languages, and you both set off to search for a decent room.

After an hour or two, you managed to find a room that didn't seem to be as disheveled as the rest of the castle. It had a large regal bed, an odd green color, covered with a canopy. The room had a fireplace and plenty of candles to use. You both set your books down near the fireplace.

"I think this will do." You pulled some matches from your pocket and lit some of the candles. You opened the curtains and pushed the window open. It creaked and groaned from the time it spent untouched, but still came open nonetheless. The full moon was out, and the cool breeze felt nice against your skin. You heard something creak behind you. Turning around, you realized Beckett had gotten a clean blanket from your bag and covered the dusty bed in it.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to bring one of these. I would hate to get you covered in dust." He laid down on the bed, resting his eyes. You wiggled your eyebrows to yourself.

"Are you saying you want to roll me all over this dusty old bed?" You smiled and crawled into bed beside of him. You snuggled up close to him. Even though he was cold to the touch, he made you feel so safe and secure.

"As a matter of fact, I might be saying just that." You perked up immediately, hearing his words. He wasn't often in the mood, but when he was, it was _fantastic_.

"Then please, indulge me." You loved it when he got like this. It was almost like a bestial side of him came forth when he wanted to make love. His lips enveloped yours in a cold kiss. Your tongue danced along the inside of his mouth, rubbing over his teeth. That was always your dead giveaway. You gazed into his eyes with passion. "I want your bite." He gave you his signature smirk again.

"Anything for you, dear." Although he drank from you often, when it was during sex, it was even more intense and pleasurable. His mouth trailed down your chin and traveled to your neck while he tore away at your clothing, pulling his own bottoms away.

"You always tear my clothes.." You said in a daze. He didn't respond. He merely kept his lips against your skin while he pumped his blood to his cock, bringing it back to life once more. He readied himself at your hole. Letting his teeth graze your neck, he picked out his favorite spot of yours to bite. When he reached the perfect target, he slowly worked his way inside of you, inch by inch. His teeth dug into your skin at the same time, giving you the most perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. He moaned aginst your skin, sucking the blood from your body while he began pumping into you.

"Beckett, oh.. fuck.." He pulled away from your neck, looking up at you with blood and lust ridden eyes. Your blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. Pulling himself upward, he presses his kips to yours, letting you taste yourself. He kept his eyes locked on yours, breathing against your skin.

"Now that I've started, I'm not going to stop." He reached down to bite you once more.

****


	4. [NSFW][Scenario] Gary Golden, Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Really into this. Would love a lot something about Gary Golden x female!reader, nsfw if possible!! Loving it so far <3"
> 
> Thank you, I'm happy you are liking it! Hope this is to your liking.

** Gary Golden, Romantic Dinner **

** **

"Alright, alright, I got rid of my 'friends'." He chuckled. "Now we can have dinner, as you wished." You managed to convince Gary to have a romantic dinner with you.

He was honestly all for the idea in the first place, but you really wanted his skeletons surrounding the table put some place else. He was hesitant about that, until you pouted long enough.

"Thank you, Gary. This means a lot to me, truly." You reached up to give him a peck on his cheek. His skin was rough against your lips, but you never minded that.

"Well, I am ever the gentleman. Come, have a seat." He pulled your seat out for you, pushing it in for you as well. He went to his own seat, only a glass of red blood in front of him. His 'dinner'. He had managed to somehow get your favorite meal from your favorite restaurant for you, and it sat on the table in front of you. Your mouth watered. "Bon appétit, chérie*." You smiled and begun to dig in. The food was decadent and just to your liking. Gary sat and watched you, taking sips from his glass here and there.

You were reminded of how it was possible to see how truly handsome he must have been as a human. Sure, he was still handsome to you now. But how he looked now still showed some of those features he had before. His sharp jawline still remained. His high cheekbones were still apparent. Swallowing the last bit of food you had, you smiled at him.

"You're so handsome, Gary." You gave him a genuine smile. He chuckled.

"If you were anyone else, I would think you were mocking me."

"I promise I'm not. I still think you're very handsome. Look at those cheekbones and that jawline." You made a kissing gesture on your fingers, like an Italian chef who just made a perfect dish. "Beautiful."

"You're so deliciously sweet, you're going to melt all over my cold, dead heart if you're not careful." You giggled, standing up and approaching him. He used his feet to push his chair out. He caught on quickly, as he always did. Your leg went over his lap, and you planted yourself on him.

"Maybe that's what I want." You said, chuckling. "Which part of me is delicious? My blood?" You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"But, of course! But, every inch of you is delicious. Your sweet blood is just the icing on the cake." He kissed your cheek once, but was unable to pull away for very long. He went back, kissing you again and again. You giggled as he covered you in kisses and affection. Your laughter quickly turned into a moan as he traveled down to your neck. He sucked just for a second before letting his teeth slowly sink into your skin. He was always gentle with you when he drank from you. Every single time he bit you, you felt pleasure coarse throughout your whole body. It was more intimate for both of you than sex could ever be.

Although that definitely didn't stop you from having sex.

Careful not to scratch you with his nails, his hand snaked up your thigh, moving beneath the dress you were wearing.

"You have the most lovely skin, mon chérie*." His hand traced the lining of your panties, teasing you. "You're so warm, so sweet.." His fingers slide into your panties, sliding between the folds. His fingers felt chilly, making you shiver with pleasure. "So deliciously soaked.."

　

_*Enjoy your meal, honey_

_*honey_

　


	5. [NSFW][Scenario] Romero, Ventrue!Reader Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gary and a Toreador would have 'hate sex' and enjoy so much they make their secret thing.  
> Btw, I binged your Dragon Age headcanons and ships as well. Great work! Haven't played DA:I yet but I watched enough let's plays to know the story and characters.   
> If your requests are still open: Romero and Fem!Ventrue NSFW? His quest to get a lady-lover for what he called 'couch-Olympics' is a great inspiration."
> 
> I totally agree lol. Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. I love Dragon Age! I hope this is to your liking!

** Romero, Ventrue!Reader Lover **

** **

It was almost instantaneous.

The second he pointed the gun at you as you walked through the door, still casually sitting down while holding that shotgun in your direction, you knew that you wanted him. Was in the sense of danger he had? His appearance? His obvious strength and talent in combat? You were unsure. All you knew was that something lit up inside of your head in that moment.

"Woah there sugar. Might want to think about knocking next time." Standing up, he placed one hand on his hip, keeping his gun in his other. He was a ghoul, there was no doubt about it. He had an aura about him that simply gave it away. He was clearly stronger than the average man as well.

"Sugar?" You eyed him up and down a little bit.

"It's just a nickname, don't get upset. I can think of some others to call you if you don't like it, doll." He smirked. Why did you feel so turned on by something so simple? "I'm Romero, by the way."

"Not upset at all, in fact." You crossed your arms across your chest. "So, what's got you so trigger happy, Romero?"

"Moon comes out and zombies rise. Nothing better than shooting some dead stuck up celebrities in the face." Sighing, he sat back down on his couch, legs spread just as he was when you walked in. It was difficult for you to not just plop yourself down on his lap. "I do wish I could run and take a little break though."

"What kind of break? A cigarrette break? A drink or two?"

"Well, I do want to go find someone to do the old naughty tango with. If you'll watch the place while I'm gone. My ghoul senses are telling me you're a Ventrue. You aren't above at least finding a sweet girl for me, are you?" Romero's eyes traveled entirely down your body before making a slow trip back up to your eyes. Like he had noticed how beautiful you were in that moment. He was oddly charming, in a strange way.

"I do believe I would be much better than a prostitute. Don't you agree?" You began walking toward him, emphasizing your swaying hips.

"If you're really offering, how could I possibly say no to a striking piece of ass like you?" Patting his lap, he finally gave you what you have been eye fucking him for this entire time. "Take a seat, beautiful." You giggled.

"Gladly." Climbing on top of him, you slowly lowered yourself into his lap. His body felt so warm compared to your cold one. You placed your hand on the side of his neck and he shivered at your touch.

"Damn, you are gorgeous. How did you just happen to waltz in here tonight?" His warm hands started at your knees, slowly sliding up your legs before stopping on your hips.

"It's a long story. I'd rather us stop using words to talk. Let's talk in a more physical way." Romero chuckled as you brought your face close to his.

"A Ventrue not wanting to use her words? What is the world coming to?" He teased.

"Shut up and kiss me." He smoothly complied with your words, pressing his lips to yours. It didn't take long for the kiss to become desperate and hungry. Desire flooded your whole body, it almost felt like your dead heart could have begun to beat again. You wanted to bite him so badly, to take his blood. "Romero, please let me drink you. Just a little bit.." You gently scraped your teeth across the skin of his neck.

"Just do it then." Your teeth dug into his neck. Sucking and moaning, there was nothing more pleasurable to you than the taste of blood. You felt yourself becoming more powerful by the second. Instinctively, you began rocking your hips back and forth to grind into his lap. He groaned loudly and gripped your hips to pull you down on him even more. His cock was straining against his black jeans, pleading to be freed. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as you pulled away, blood dripping from your mouth.

"You taste delicious, Romero." He used his thumb to wipe away the blood from your face. He placed it near your lips and you licked it away while smiling at him.

"Lay down on that couch, baby. Let me see just how good you taste."


End file.
